Call Me Maybe
right|250px Call Me Maybe to teledysk stworzony przez Carlosa Peny Jr i jego przyjaciół. Film przedstawia Kendalla Schmidta, Logana Hendersona, Dustina Belta, Justina Biebera, Selenę Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Alfreda Floresa i Samanthę Droke. Piosenka jest śpiewana przez Carly Rae Jepsen. W styczniu 2012 roku Carlos Pena Jr ogłosił, że pracuje nad cover'owym teledyskiem razem z Samanthą Droke, Kimberley Crossman, Justinem Bieberem, Seleną Gomez, Martinem Johnsonem, Ashley Tisdale i Alfredem Floresem. Brzmi jak gwiazdorskim film! Carlos Pena Jr z Big Time Rush opublikował "Call Me Maybe" remake teledysku na swoim kanale YouTube. W filmie można także dostrzec kolegów Carlosa z zespołu Logana Hendersona i Kendalla Schmidta, a także Martina Johnsona, Mateo Ariasa i Moisesa Ariasa. =AsBsBU3vn6M Tekst I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe? Ciekawostki *Video zostało wydane w sobotę 18 lutego 2012 roku. *James Maslow jest członkiem Big Time Rush, ale nie występuje w video. *Video miało ponad milion wyświetleń w mniej niż 24 godziny. *Video miało ponad 9.000.000 wyświetleń w mniej niż tydzień i co czyni go najczęściej oglądanym wideo w tygodniu. *Wersja Carlosa z piosenką "Call Me Maybe" ma więcej wyświetleń niż oryginalne video piosenki "Call Me Maybe". en:Call Me Maybe Kategoria:Piosenki